Etarmoof
The The Grand Imperial Hegemony of Etarmoof commonly called The Empire of Etarmoof, or Etarmoof, is a absolute monarchy, following the ideology of Etarmoof Authoritarian Traditionalism. Etarmoof covers 1.952 million km² square kilometers and has has an estimated population of 74,000,000 . Etarmoof comprises of 17 provinces and 3 military territories. Etarmoof is an ancient empire which has always dealt with problems with patience, contemplation, and brutal force. The Lagounov family came to power at the beginning of Etarmoofs history and has held etarmoof with a iron fist, smothering any resistance. Etarmoof has held on to a belief of superiority, and because of this racially different groups have always been eliminated from the gene pool. Etarmoof also believe it should maintain a pure gene pool and will cull entire family's if one of the members has a mental, of physical disorder that can be passed the genetics. Despite being very conservative, Etarmoof, has always been near the forefront of the development of new military and industrial technologies, and is very reluctant to share them. After the civil war Etarmoof went into isolation for over 100 years. Etarmoof went on a rapid industrial build up, and exhausted many of the nations resources and leaving much of the nation a barren waste land. The nation also became the most authoritarian in the region, the government controlling every aspect of society on a endless mission for utter efficiency. Etymology History Prehistory The discovery of the Ossum 1 mandible shows that ancient humans were present in Etarmoof at least 600,000 years ago. The oldest complete hunting weapons found anywhere in the world were discovered in a coal mine in Osesia where three 380,000-year-old wooden javelins 6–7.5 feet long were unearthed. The Neander Valley was the location where the first ever non-modern human fossil was discovered, the new species of human was named Neanderthal man. The Neanderthal 1 fossils are known to be 40,000 years old. Evidence of modern humans, similarly dated, has been found in caves in the Warania mountains near the city of Achunia. The finds include 42,000-year-old bird bone and mammoth ivory flutes which are the oldest musical instruments ever found, the 40,000-year-old Ice Age Lion Man which is the oldest uncontested figurative art ever discovered, and the 35,000-year-old Venus of Rupe Cavata which is the oldest uncontested human figurative art ever discovered. The Nebra sky disk is a bronze artifact created during the Etarmoof Bronze Age attributed to a site near Nebra, in Mosisia. Early City-states These early city-states had strong signs of government organization (though social stratification was not strongly evident until very late in this period and the beginning of the Early Dark Period, beginning around 2000 B.C.E), evident even in items such as cheap, mass-produced beveled rim bowls which were made to be discarded. These bowls may have been handed out at community outings, such as large-scale constructions. The cities grew to cover up to 250 acres (1 km²) and support up to 10,000–20,000 people by the end of the period. End of the City-states period A few commentators have associated the end of the City-states period with the climate changes linked to the Piora Oscillation, an abrupt cold and wet period in the climate history, other explanation is the arrival of the tribes represented by the Etar civilization. Which sacked and looted many of the cities, and propelled these fledgling cities to the Dark Period. The Dark Period